Slowly Turning
by TheatreBroadwayGirl
Summary: Eponine loved Enjolras to the moon and back. Enjorlas thought he felt the same way, but something felt wrong. He never knew why, until Grantire came along.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

No matter how hard you try, when two people are destined to be together, nothing can stop them. They are inseparable. If something tries to get in the way, true love will conquer all. True love will overcome even the most powerful.

Eponine loved Enjolras to the moon and back. She loved the way he made her feel when they talked. She loved the ecstatic burst of energy that ran through her when their lips met.  
Enjolras thought he felt the same way, but whenever they kissed, something felt wrong. He never quite knew why.

It was exactly 13 days before the French Revolution. Eponine and Enjolras were strolling down the road of Notre Dame, holding hands. They passed the small shops, bakerys and churches. Eponine was going on and on about their plans for the future and would not even stop to let Enjolras have any input.  
"When we get married, we should buy a small house and fill it up with antiques! Make it beautiful!"  
Enjolras was tired of Eponine assuming that he was going to woo her. They were 17 and it wasn't really the right time that they started talking about proposal. Enjolras just couldn't picture himself being engaged to Eponine. They have known each other for the longest time, and Enjolras had feelings for her, just not very strong ones.

•••••

Although they only encountered each other every once in awhile at meetings of revolution, Grantaire had very strong feelings for Enjorlas. He couldn't stop thinking about him! Grantaire knew that Enjorlas was interested in girls, but he couldn't picture him being with anyone else but Enjorlas.

How could one person be with who they love without hurting someone else?

* * *

**Hope you liked the first Chapter**

**Please review!**

**Big thanks to my friend for helping me with this!**

**This was kinda just a random idea I thought of.**

**It's currently being posted on my Fanpage but will be updated on here**

**-theatrebroawaygirl**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometimes, when things don't end up right, or someone's really mad, they shut themselves out from the rest of the world. They try to forget about everything by covering it up with something else.

Grantaire loved Enjorlas with all of his heart. He knew that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to be with him. Grantaire walked into Cafe Musain and filled up his bottle with wine. He thought that drinking all of the time would help, but it didn't.

••••••

That morning, Enjolras and Eponine arrived at Musain after their long walk.

At first, Grantaire didn't notice them because he was too busy focussing on his drink. But when he turned around, he spied the couple laughing together.

Something inside of Grantaire started acting up. He felt sick with jealously. He couldn't keep his eyes off the two.

"Why can't I be her? Why doesn't he notice me?" He thought.

As Grantaire got up to leave, he tripped over his empty chair and landed right on top of Enjolras, who was about to leave with Eponine.

Embarrassed with his face turning red, Grantaire quickly jumped up and sprinted out of the cafe without saying a word.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**- TheatreBroadwayGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At least once in your life, your going to do or say something that your going to regret right away.

You try your hardest just to make it go away, but sometimes it doesn't.

Enjolras felt this when there was a meeting of revolution in the cafe.

It was a windy day.

All of the men crowded in, ready to speak, but Grantiere did not show because he had influenza, or maybe it was just love sickness. They needed to discuss the situation at stake: An upcoming revolution.

Enjolras was leading the gathering and wanted to have a say in how this would go down.

"We shall have the women and children locked in their houses and thus we will construct a barricade to keep out the enemy and shoot from the other side." He spoke clearly out to the other men.

But Courfeyroc was outraged.

"We can't just lock the women and children in their households! That's even more dangerous! Some women might want to help too! What does everyone else think about that?!"

Everyone clapped in response.

Someone else shouted "Yeah, Enjolras, what about your darling Eponine! What if she wanted to be apart of the barricade! Don't you love her?"

Enjolras didn't know what to do.

He was stunned

"We can't risk the lives of women and children.

And I don't love Eponine!" He shouted loudly above the roar of voices.

Immediately he regretted what he said, for although it was true, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

* * *

**Again, please review. I would like to know how I'm doing, things to change, etc.**

**-TheatreBroadwayGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There's always that one moment in life where you wish that someone had been by your side to help you through the toughest times. When they are with you when you need it the most, it's true love, but when that one person blows you off, you feel betrayed.

When Eponine was in an argument with her parents, she was relying on Enjolras to help her out.  
"I don't want to live with you thieves anymore!" She screams  
"Don't you dare call us thieves! We are not thieves!" Her parents yell back  
"You are such terrible parents! You use me! I'm leaving!" She yelled threw tears.  
She quickly storms out of the house into the busy streets.  
She needed to get some fresh air, and some comforting from her boyfriend.  
Eponine sees Enjolras walking ahead of her on his way to the barber shoppe.  
"Enjolras!" She yells! "Slow down!"  
She finally catches up to him and runs into his arms, tears running down her face.  
"Eponine... I'd love to help but I have to go..." Enjolras starts, but trails off.  
"You should be here for me when I'm upset! I am your girlfriend!" She yells.  
"Yes but it's very imp-" He begins  
"You know what? I'm leaving! Never mind!" Eponine screams, clearly annoyed.  
"What have I done now?" Enjolras asks himself.

* * *

**Please Keep Reviewing!**

-TheatreBroadwayGirl


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!**

**-TheatreBroadwayGirl**

* * *

Chapter 5:

There's always that moment in life where your stuck in between two sides. The decision is so hard, and you find yourself being eaten alive trying to figure out the one that will make you happy.

After the incident at the cafe, Grantaire was no where to be seen. He didn't even sneak into the bar for a drink at night.

Up until now, Enjolras had never realized how much he missed Grantaire's presence.

He was worried sick about him.

Soon enough, Enjolras stopped eating and barely ever came out of the house.

He felt something changing inside of him, but he didn't know what.

He no longer had an interest in Eponine, let alone any other girl.

As much as Enjrolas wanted things to go back to the way they were, they just couldn't. Something was different.

Whenever he tried to think it through, his head throbbed.

Eponine was pretty and nice, but Enjolras was just confused and sad. He needed a break.

That evening, when all of the men were called into Town Hall for a meeting, Enjolras did not show. It was very unlike him since he was leading.

He lay at home on his bed, feeling a fever catching on.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Enjolras stood up questioningly to go get it.

And there, standing in his doorway

was Grantaire.


End file.
